Ghost Stories
by ershin
Summary: Investigation Squad melakukan uji nyali di sekolah mereka, tepat jam 9 malam. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan ...


GHOST STORIES

**-oOo-**

**Disclaimer: (di bawah aja deh)**

**

* * *

**

Entah ide siapa dan kenapa mereka setuju, para I.T melakukan uji nyali pada Jum'at malam di sekolah mereka, Yasogami High. Dan entah dapat darimana alasan yang mereka buat agar diizinkan keluar malam oleh orangtua. Souji mengatakan kepada Doujima bahwa ia akan belajar bersama Yosuke, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan pasti Teddie selalu ikut ke manapun Yosuke pergi. Menemani Yukiko di rumah, karena sedang tidak ada orang adalah alasan Chie untuk kabur. Kanji selalu pulang malam, jadi sudah biasa bagi ibunya, meski tetap cemas. Rise kabur dengan alasan yang kurang 'sesuai': _"Aku syuting di rumah Souji-senpai ya, Obaa-san!"_ Sedangkan Naoto, sederhana: _"Ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan."_

Tepat jam sembilan malam, mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Oleh sebab sering menangani kasus pencurian, Naoto mengetahui bagaimana cara membuka gembok dengan sebuah jarum. Alhasil, gembok terlepas dari gerbang dan kedelapan remaja itupun memulai 'pelajaran' mereka di sekolah.

"Ternyata sekolahan itu lebih seram ya kalau malam hari," ucap Yosuke ketika kaki mereka sudah menginjak lantai dasar sekolah itu.

Kanji menggerakkan kakinya ke depan, memandang sekitar. "Menurutku lebih seram Kashiwagi-sensei daripada tempat ini."

"Bukan! L-lebih seram itu… K-king Moron…" tambah Chie dengan badan sedikit gemetar ketika tak sengaja matanya melirik ke ruang guru.

Semuanya terdiam sesaat, mengingat Morooka-sensei adalah almarhum. Rise langsung memeluk Souji yang berada di dekatnya, tak peduli yang ia tabrak siapa atau Yukiko yang mulai melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Tak mengindahkan pelukan Rise, Souji angkat bicara, "Kalau kalian takut, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Gimana?"

"Tidak! Lanjutkan saja. Inikan uji nyali," ujar Yukiko yang mungkin memiliki sedikit selera horror atau mungkin ngefans dengan hantu?

"Y-yukiko…" Chie melirik teman baiknya itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Kalau begitu sambil jalan kita berbagi cerita berdasarkan pengalaman, setuju?" Naoto memberi saran yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan teman-temannya, tanda setuju.

Para I.T berjalan di sekitar lantai satu. Keliling sekolah layaknya murid baru yang pindah malam itu juga. Tidak ada yang menarik, karena gelap dan sepi, mungkin ramai akan roh halus?

"Lalu siapa yang mau cerita duluan?" tanya Yukiko memecah keheningan dan sedikit membuat Chie terperanjat.

"Aku duluan." Naoto pun mulai membagi kisahnya, "Dulu, malam ketika nenekku meninggal, aku mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang di rumah, padahal tak ada siapapun saat itu. Kakek dan Yakushiji-san pergi untuk mendoakan roh nenek. Waktu itu aku sedang tidur, kalau tidak salah jam 11 malam. Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara seperti suara gorden jendela yang digeser. Aku diam, mencoba menebak siapa itu. Tidak sampai 5 detik, aku mendengar suara seseorang berlari di sekitar pintu kamarku dan kakek. Suara itu selalu berhenti di kamar kakek dan terdengar ketukan pintu 3 kali, kemudian berlari ke pintuku tapi tidak diketuk, lalu ke pintu kamar kakek lagi dan suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Saking berisiknya, aku membuka pintu kamar dan yang kudapati hanyalah… kosong. Tidak ada siapapun."

Semua kembali hening, bulu kuduk berdiri, suasana semakin mencekam. "N-naoto, k-kenapa cerita hantu sih?"

"Apa kau takut, Chie-senpai?"

"S-siapa yang takut?!" Naoto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan posisi topi birunya itu.

Souji berdehem, "Selanjutnya siapa?"

Kanji mengacungkan jarinya yang dibalas anggukan Souji. "Cerita ini ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Malam ketika kakekku meninggal, keluarga besar Tatsumi menginap di rumah mendiang kakek. Karena banyaknya orang, sampai-sampai dalam satu kamar harus ditempati 6 sampai 7 orang. Aku dan ibu berada dalam satu kamar. Malamnya, mungkin sekitar jam 1, aku terbangun tapi dengan hanya tangan kiri yang bisa bergerak. Kepalaku hanya bisa memandang ibu yang tidur di sebelah kiriku, sekitar setengah meter. Mataku hanya bisa terbuka setengah, tapi tak ada apapun di atas tubuhku, hanya hawa sejuk yang aneh. Anggota tubuh lain tak dapat bergerak, kaku. Suara maupun nafasku tak mau keluar. Serasa dicekik! Aku mencoba meronta namun tak mampu, cekikan itu semakin kuat. Kutepuk kasur dengan tangan kiri, bermaksud membuat ibu mendengar dan bangun. Namun sia-sia. Kucoba menepuk lebih kuat meski cekikan itu semakin jadi. Kutepuk lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai rasanya aku tak sanggup, ibupun terbangun. Menoleh kearahku yang sedang memegangi leher –seperti sedang asma–, secepatnya ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendekatiku, cekikan itupun hilang. Aku terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran. Nafasku memburu. Kuceritakan yang kualami barusan, tapi ibu tak percaya. Sempat aku berpikir bahwa kakekku yang melakukannya."

"Apa benar kakekmu yang melakukannya?"

Dengan mata tetap ke depan, Kanji menjawab pertanyaan Naoto, "E-entahlah…"

Hening kembali. Selesai berkeliling di lantai satu, mereka lanjut ke lantai dua. Melihat Rise, Chie, Teddie, dan Yosuke mulai ketakutan, Souji memutuskan duduk di ruang kelas mereka– kelas 2-2. Mereka duduk mengelilingi 2 buah meja; dengan Souji, Teddie, Yukiko, Naoto menghadap papan tulis, sedangkan sisanya menghadap Souji dkk.

"Baiklah, giliranku yang bercerita," ujar pemuda rambut abu-abu itu. "Saat itu aku masih kelas 1 SMA dan kebetulan sedang libur. Ruang makan dan ruang nonton terhubung, kedua lampu ruangan itu kumatikan. Jam 10 malam aku menonton TV di luar sendirian, dengan keadaan gelap tentunya. Ayah dan kakakku sedang pergi. Ibu dan adikku di kamar yang letaknya di samping ruang TV. Pintu belakang sudah kukunci, kecuali pintu depan. Pandangan mataku tetap tertuju pada film yang kutonton, tapi masih dapat kulihat sekilas ada sesuatu mengintipku!" Souji berhenti sejenak. Dipandanginya teman-temannya mulai tegang, kemudian lanjutnya, "Sesuatu itu lebih pendek dariku, rambutnya lumayan panjang, dan memakai baju tidur. Aku tidak tau pasti baju tidur itu warna apa, karena ruangan gelap. Untuk sekian detik, ia terus memandangiku kemudian menghilang ketika mataku menyorotinya. Namun tubuhku tidak kugerakkan sama sekali. Aku hanya menebak siapa itu. Pertama kupikir itu adalah kakakku karena tingginya sama dan berambut panjang; tapi tidak mungkin, karena sesuatu itu muncul dari arah pintu belakang, sedangkan kakakku keluar dari pintu depan dan lagi pintu belakang terkunci dari dalam. Aku berpikir lagi, mungkin itu ibuku karena memakai baju tidur yang sama. Namun, kusangkal kembali, sebab tidak terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan untuk apa ibuku berdiam diri mengamatiku di balik tembok."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Senpai?" tanya Kanji tidak sabar.

Souji menghela nafasnya, "Tidak terjadi apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, kakak dan ayahku datang dari pintu depan sambil membawa barang. Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan ibuku keluar dari kamar sambil memarahi adikku untuk segera tidur."

"Jadi, itu benar hantu?"

"Mungkin saja, Yukiko. Tapi, di rumahku memang ada," jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"S-sudahlah! J-jangan cerita yang begitu terus, kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, Yosuke-kun! Belum selesai," sergah Yukiko. "Aku juga pernah melihat makhluk halus waktu aku masih kelas 5 SD. Langsung saja! Aku tak tau pasti jam berapa, yang jelas tengah malam. Aku tidur bersama sepupuku di kamarnya, di sebrang kamar ada kamar bibiku dan kebetulan ibuku tidur di dalam. Di samping kamar kami ada tangga dan di sampingnya lagi dapur. Aku tak bisa tidur karena panas, lalu kuputuskan untuk tidur bersama ibuku. Kubuka pintu dan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju tempat ibuku. Ketika sudah berada di depan kamar bibi, sesuatu mengalihkan pandanganku. Makhluk itu berdiri di pojok dekat lemari yang di depannya ada sebuah meja makan. Ia tinggi, berbaju putih, rambutnya panjang dan hitam, namun rupanya tidak tampak tertutup rambutnya. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar bibiku, karena kukira aku hanya terlalu ngantuk hingga melihat hal itu," Yukiko mengakhiri ceritanya.

Semuanya kembali diam dalam gelapnya ruangan kelas yang hanya dihiasi sinar rembulan. Tak seorangpun yang mau membuka mulutnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Jantung berdegup kencang.

"Siapa lagi nih yang mau cerita?" Kanji bertanya karena melihat tak seorangpun yang berkutik setelah 3 menit lamanya mereka membisu.

"Y-yosuke, c-cepat cerita!"

"K-kenapa harus aku?! Kau saja, Chie!"

"Bagaimana, k-kalau Risette saja?" Rise mengajukan diri dan semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju.

Gadis kuncir dua itupun memulai ceritanya yang ditambahi beberapa ekspresi yang kau-pasti-tahu-bagaimana-itu. Sambil sesekali memeluk Senpai-nya yang diikuti sweatdrop yang lain. Beberapa menit berlalu, Rise mengakhiri ceritanya yang menurut Kanji wajahnya lebih menyeramkan dibanding ceritanya. Kemudian tiba giliran Chie dan setelah itu disusul Yosuke.

"Begitulah…" ujar Yosuke ketika selesai bercerita.

Souji mendesah pelan, lalu berkata, "Ternyata pengalaman kita cukup seram juga ya."  
Teddie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Teddie?" tanya Naoto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan beruang itu.

"A-ada yang l-lebih seram la-lagi, S-s-sen..sei…"

"Apa itu?" tanya yang lain bersamaan. Teddie mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah pintu kelas. Rupanya berdiri sesosok 'manusia' yang sedari tadi mengintai remaja-remaja itu.

Makhluk itu berseru, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Ini sudah jam pelajaran, kenapa kalian duduk seperti itu?! Duduk di tempat masing-masing!!"

I.T hanya bisa duduk membisu melihat orang itu memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke meja guru. Meletakkan buku paketnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Orang itu memandang kembali murid-muridnya, "Apa yang kalian tunggu lagi?! Cepat duduk di tempat masing-masing dan keluarkan buku kalian!! Atau… kalian ingin 'ikut' denganku??" tanya King Moron sembari menyeringai.

"K-K-K-KING MORRRRROOOOOOOOOON……!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang tau pasti bagaimana nasib remaja-remaja itu. Tuhan-lah yang serba tahu…

**GAME OVER**

**

* * *

**

Thanks a lot to: 

**eri**[**.**]**the**[**.**]**nuts**/**eri**-san: terima kasih atas fic (Halloween) nya. Kalau tidak ada fic Anda, fic ini juga tidak akan jadi. Sekali lagi terima kasih… ^^

**

* * *

**

**Readers sudah tau disclaimer-nya *taboked***

**-oOo-**

(Akhir-akhir ini saya suka sekali buat fic jam 12 malam –kagak penting–)

[Semua kisah yang diceritakan anggota I.T berdasarkan **pengalaman pribadi author**, tidak dibuat-buat!]

{Maaf kalau kurang seram, karena saya cuek aja waktu lihat hantunya}

Mind to review?


End file.
